


lovin' you and your dreams

by helianthusannuuspetal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chasing dreams, Ex-Boyfriends, Goodbyes, M/M, One Shot, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthusannuuspetal/pseuds/helianthusannuuspetal
Summary: A day before graduation, Jihoon just stayed at the school rooftop instead of attending the practice for the graduation rites. His eyes wander to make sure he'll memorize this place. There's nothing he wants to erase from all the memories he made in this school- the memories he made with people he met and the memories with the person he treasures the most.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	lovin' you and your dreams

"I bet your brain has memorized the whole program for tomorrow." A voice coming at the back that made Jihoon jump off from the railings he's been sitting for almost an hour.

Jihoon looked behind, blinded by the light coming from the setting sun, and saw a man walking towards his direction. His hands are both on his pockets and he's wearing his favorite black hoodie. "Cheol."

"Hey. Why'd you go here alone? You could've called me so I didn't have to attend that boring practice." Seungcheol giggled while he plopped down at the floor. He wiped the floor with his hands, "Here, sit beside me."

Seungcheol threw Jihoon a gum in which Jihoon caught quickly. "Thanks."

Both remained silent and the chewing sounds along with the chirping birds were heard. Their eyes are focused on the sunset until they are now surrounded by darkness. 

"It is now your favorite view." Seungcheol pointed at the city lights. He laid his body on the floor to have a view of the sky. 

Jihoon followed Seungcheol and both are now laying on the floor. "And that is yours.", pointing out at the dark sky with a glimpse of numerous stars.

"I'll miss this, Ji." 

"Me too." None of them are facing each other but Jihoon looked at the person beside him. His stare traveled from the other's dark hair, pointed nose, red lips, and unto his hands rested at his chest. "I'll miss you more."

"You're leaving the day after graduation, right?"

"Who told y- But, yes. I am."

"Ji, of course, I would know. Your mom talked to my mom the other day because she thought maybe I want to drive you to the city."

"So, you declined?" 

Jihoon knows how Seungcheol hated this  _ issue _ of him moving to a different place because the first and the last time they talked about it, Jihoon was stunned at how Seungcheol reacted. Jihoon had never been into a fistfight but he was about to when Seungcheol ran into his house intoxicated and screaming how he'll be left alone when Jihoon leaves to the city. 

It was the first time that Seungcheol found out about his plan so Jihoon understood that his boyfriend was just shocked by the news. That was a scene that they both agreed to just forget. It's too embarrassing and too painful for them to remember. 

Jihoon only got a "Hmm" as a response to his question.

_ Of course, he won't agree to that idea. Who even wants to send-off his ex-boyfriend to a place that became the reason for your breakup and then, that separation would end up to tearful goodbyes. Even, Jihoon doesn't like that idea. _

Jihoon's eyes never left Seungcheol's face. He can see the tears that are waiting to fall when his eyes blink. The adam's apple is now more prominent with Seungcheol swallowing his breathe so he can hold himself not to cry.

Seungcheol slowly moved his eyes to Jihoon. His body followed so he can him clearly. 

"You're really going?" Seungcheol's voice sounded so small and Jihoon knows that any time it'll break into sobs.

Jihoon faced his body to Seungcheol and moved closer. He cupped the hands of Seungcheol that is cold from a strong breeze of air. "Cheol, you know I would."

At this point, the tears from Seungcheol's face won't stop flowing. This is the painful sight that Jihoon doesn't want to see anymore. The person that he loves so much is suffering because of him. 

When they broke up, it was quick. Seungcheol brought it up that they should just break instead. Jihoon was in the middle of confusion if he should plead for the other to stay or he should just let it happen. The latter option won among the choices.

Jihoon removed his hands from Seungcheol's to wipe the tears from his face. He can feel how much his heart aches with this sight so he pulled him closer. 

Seungcheol hid his face on Jihoon's neck, still unable to stop himself from crying. Jihoon runs his hands around Seungcheol's back, he tries to pat him for comfort. 

With every "shh" he tries to say, the sobs get louder. If he could just stay right here for the whole time so Seungcheol's tears would stop, he would definitely do it. 

After a while, the crying stopped. They are still in each other's arms, feeling the warmth of each other. None of them wants to split from the embrace.

"I hope we can stay like this forever," Seungcheol said while trying to catch his breath. His voice sounded exhausted from crying.

"We can."

"But, you're leaving. Me. Alone." Jihoon can feel that Seungcheol is trying to pull away from the hug so he held him tightly.

"Cheol." He moved his face in front of Seungcheol's. They have never been this close again since their breakup.

"I will leave this school. I will leave home. I will leave this city. I will leave this place. But, I will never leave you." He sighed. "I may not be by your side but my mind and my heart are always with you." His lines may sound cliché but that's what his heart wants to say.

"Jihoon, I know these are all for your dreams. You don't need to assure me that much. You're hardworking, Ji. You always know where you're heading to. You always know your goals." 

Jihoon's head fell. Seungcheol's words were all true. Seungcheol? Where was he even in Jihoon's priority list? In the 4th or 5th place? He can't even ditch his group project when Seungcheol was awarded in a school competition. It wasn't a big deal for Jihoon but it was for his ex-boyfriend because it's the only time he gets recognized, especially when he is not that wise as Jihoon.

"Cheol, I'm sorry. I loved you. I love you still."

Seungcheol held his face to see him. "I know and I never doubted that love. This is your goal, Ji. This is for you. You've always dreamed for this." His nose is already touching Jihoon's and they can feel each other's breath. "I want to stay with you too but we both know we can't. I'm sorry for being stubborn that I didn't want you to leave. I still don't want to... But, I want you to soar along with your dreams. You deserve that."

Jihoon filled the gap between them and leaned closer to kiss his ex-boyfriend. Seungcheol didn't hesitate to return the kiss and finally deepen it. 

They share the warmth from their bodies with their languid kiss. 

"Cheol, every moment I shared with you it will be kept. Every moment I will hopefully spend with you will be treasured. I love you."

"Ji, I love you too. So much."

As the night deepens, the pain in their chests also grows. The next morning after this night, Jihoon is miles away from Seungcheol. They are uncertain of the future but at least now, they are certain for their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, this is my second AU. yay! this is just a one shot for jicheol. thank you for reading! i am open for suggestions, you can approach me.


End file.
